Many diseases are associated with abnormal cellular responses triggered by protein kinase-mediated events. These diseases include, but are not limited to allergies, asthma, Alzheimer's disease, autoimmune diseases, bone diseases, cancer, cardiovascular diseases, inflammatory diseases, hormone-related diseases, metabolic diseases, neurological and neurodegenerative diseases. Described herein are protein kinase inhibitors that are effective as therapeutic agents. Some CDK inhibitors have effect of overriding pro-inflammatory signalling and driving neutrophil apoptosis. These inhibitors include, but are not limited to Roscovitine. R-roscovitine could enhance resolution of carrageenan-induced pleurisy. And R-rescovitine also had effect on resolution of bleomycin-induced lung inflammation and serum-induced arthritis. (Rossi et al, Nat. Med. (2006) 12:9 1056-1064) The cyclin-dependent kinase inhibitor R-roscovitine down-regulated Mcl-1 to override pro-inflammatory signalling and drive neutrophil apoptosis. (Andrew E. Leitch, et al, Eur. J. Immunol. 2010 40: 1127-1138) CDK9 promotes RNA synthesis in genetic programmes for cell growth, differentiation and viral pathogenesis. CDK9 inhibition contributes to the anticancer activity of most CDK inhibitors under clinic investigation. CDK9 inhibitors might become specific antiretroviral agents, particularly as they might prevent drug resistance. But it is still lack of selective inhibitors in clinical development, which means a need of offering a more effective agent for preventing and treating inflammatory disorders is an exigent task in the art.